The exhaust systems of medium duty trucks include muffler means mounted generally horizontally in the vicinity of the engine, an elongate generally cylindrical exhaust pipe coupled to the muffler means for receiving the exhaust gases therefrom and a bracket assembly for mounting the exhaust pipe to the frame and/or directly to the cab so that the coupling is maintained and the principal length of the exhaust pipe extends vertically generally alongside the cab of the truck. The weight of the exhaust pipe was supported by the mounting bracket assembly with the exhaust pipe itself being a dead weight thereupon. If the exhaust pipe is mounted directly on the cab, noise within the cab as well as structural damage to the cab can result. If mounted to the frame, the bracket was required to be somewhat massive, needing much bracing and, in some instances, substantial banding and/or clamping. Normally, the connection between the muffler means and the exhaust pipe was flexible, making the mounting somewhat unstable. Yet another means for mounting the exhaust system includes mounting both the muffler and exhaust pipe in a vertical orientation, either 5 directly attached to the cab or mounted to a mounting bracket attached to the frame as above with a partially flexible conduit coupling the engine to the muffler. This type of mounting is common in heavy duty trucks.